1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for a biomedical system.
2. Related Art
In a hospital, patients may receive treatments and have examinations, or may take a walk around the hospital grounds. Therefore, patients may do various activities in hospitals. However, the systems currently used by hospitals cannot completely record all activities of patients, or instantly provide treatments according to conditions of the patients. Thus, the systems used by hospitals need improvements.